yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 011
のデッキ！！ | romaji = Unmei no Dekki!! | english = Deck of Fate!! | japanese translated = Deck of Fate!! | alternate = | chapter number = 11 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Deck of Fate!!" is the eleventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 2 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary The flashbacks from Jaden Yuki's childhood continue, as Jaden rushes after the ambulance carrying Koyo Hibiki, as Chazz Princeton watches on. Koyo is unconscious and sees a memory in his mind. He's lost a duel to a duelist shrouded in black shadow, who states that the duel was a "Game of Death". However, it states that just outright killing him would be boring, so he instead curses him. Each time Koyo draws a card when he is dueling seriously, a "card" from the "Deck of his life" will be depleted as well. The shadowed duelist urges him to stay alive so that they can duel again in the future. He then erases Koyo's memory of the encounter, though he now appears to have recalled it while unconscious. Koyo awakens, having reached the hospital. He recalls having a nightmare, but cannot recall what it was. Midori is at his bedside and she goes to speak with Jaden, who is outside the door. Jaden blames himself for Koyo's collapse, as Koyo participated in the tournament so that Jaden could see him as a true duelist. Midori meets with the doctor, who reveals that the scans turned up nothing in most cases. During a single scan, a small black shadow was blotched onto Koyo's brain stem, the area where control of breathing and the heart is housed. However, this shadow failed to appear in subsequent scans. Despite this, they can detect no actual abnormalities. Jaden apologizes for missing the tournament, and Koyo mentions the red costume he wore, which Midori dislikes due to how bright the red is. Koyo instructs Jaden to build the best Deck that he can by Sunday. On that day, Koyo will duel Jaden with his real Deck, so it will be a serious duel. After Jaden departs to build his Deck, Koyo tells Midori that he intends to retire for good after his duel with Jaden concludes. Jaden arrives on Sunday, and Midori gifts him with a Duel Disk. Jaden is worried that it must have been an expensive gift, and Midori tells him not to worry about it. They go to roof, where Koyo is waiting to begin. Koyo urges Jaden to have fun dueling, and takes the first turn. He Summons "Elemental Hero Voltic" in Attack Position and equips it with "Voltic Spear" to give it a 1000-point attack boost, before Setting a card. Jaden is impressed by the holograms, and begins his turn. He Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". Midori comments that Jaden's best Deck is also of "Elemental Heroes" and that a Hero showdown is about to begin. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Koyo Hibiki Turn 1: Koyo Koyo Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Voltic" (1000/1600) in Attack Position and equips it with "Voltic Spear", increasing its ATK by 1000, to 2000. He Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. No cards debuted here.